Natsume and Mikan's Year
by k.hyuuga
Summary: well,the first story i came up with...i'm a bit late though,right?i kind of expired my first account,so here's the new story...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Readers' Note**: if you find this boring, please do not continue andgive me a review and tell me how boring my story is… Okay then, cool?! But please read it first before changing the story!

**Chapter I – Natsume- kun's upcoming birthday!**

It was a fine morning! The academy was still at its normal… well, not normal normal but the same academy as before… the alice students are doing great! But for the raven-haired boy, nothing was fine… cruel is the word for him! But 'til a brunette-haired loud mouth girl came, his day became wonderful!

"**Natsume!!! Ruka!!! Good morning!!!" **Mikan said out loud running to Natsume's direction…

"… **There's nothing good in my morning now…" **answered Natsume with a glare…

"**Hey there, Mikan! How are you?" **Said Ruka with a sweet smile on his face…

"**I'm doing great! Oh yeah, have you seen Hotaru**?" asked Mikan…

"**Yeah, I think she's in the classroom with the rest of our classmates…**" answered Ruka…

"**Really? Thanks, Ruka! Oh! Natsume, see you! (sweet smile)**" said Mikan

"…**(eyes following Mikanwhispers) Idiot…" **said secretlyby natsume…

At that moment, it warmed Natsume's heart and didn't know why and made Ruka ask him**," you like mikan???" …** After hearing what ruka had asked, it made natsume blush just a little and strictly answered," **who would like an idiot?!**" it made Ruka giggle and said, "**I do…**"… a short moment of silence and they continued to walk…

"S**o, you like idiots??**" suddenly asked natsume…

While in the classroom….

**Mikan:** HOTARU!!!! GOOOD MOOORNIIIIING!!!(jumps to Hotaru)

**Hotaru**: Get off me, idiot! Can't you see I'm busy?!!

**Mikan: **Sorry! Uhmm… (peeks) what are you doing anyway?

**Hotaru**: Inventing of course….

**Mikan:** Another invention??? What kind of invention are you making now?

**Hotaru:** Wait until it finishes!

**Mikan:** GAHHH!! Sorry!! I-I…. I'll just go somewhere, okay?!(weird giggle)

**Hotaru**: Mikan, come here for a second…

**Mikan**: What is it? Can I do something for you??

**Hotaru**: do you know that, it's Natsume's birthday tomorrow?

**Mikan**: Whaaaaatt!!!?!! Really?!!

**Hotaru**: (grabs mikan) SHHH!!!

**Mikan**: gomenne!! Ahmm so, what'll we do?

**Hotaru**: how about taking him out on a date?

**Mikan**: what?!! Uhhh…. (dumb-founded) what do you do on a date?

**Hotaru**: idiot!! Just take him out for dinner or lunch or somethin'!

**Mikan**: is that all to do? Okay! I'll force him to go to Central town with me!

**Hotaru**: for the first time ever, you finally gave such a not so bad idea!

**Mikan**: Hotaru!!! You're such a Meanie!!!

After that conversation, Hotaru finally finished her new invention and was exactly start of class… there are classes which natsume attended while some of their classes he ditches… whenever he's in class, mikan secretly looks at him and thinks about what'll happen on his b-day tomorrow and their "date"… she has no idea about what they'll do tomorrow… speaking of central town, her pocket rabbit money came flashing into her mind… she's so relief and a bit glad that she had saved all her rabbits for the past 4 months! "**That was a relief! I'm so glad that I decided to use only 5 rabbits every week! And now, I have a lot of money! So I can buy all the things I want! Including the food we'll at and …hmmm… a gift!**" said Mikan on her mind…

To be Continued…

I'm bored in my own story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Sorry for updating late…I didn't have the time to think straight for the past days… I'm dealing with a really big fight without knowing what I've done… So here it is, Chapter II…

Classes were over… Mikan looked for Natsume everywhere… He wasn't at his room, or under the tree… She tried to look for him in the Northern Forest. Finally, she saw who she was looking for…

**Mikan: **Natsume! I've found you!

**Natsume:** what do you want, little girl...

Mikan: uhmm, since you and I are partners, could you go out with me tomorrow?

Natsume: no…

Mikan: Please?

Natsume: no…

Mikan: why??

Natsume: not interested…

Mikan: oh come on! Just for tomorrow??

Natsume: who would want to go out with an idiot?

Mikan: (_why you little!!!)_ gaahh!! Ahh, d-don't mind my stupidness..

Natsume: uhh… no…

Mikan: if you go out with me, I…

Natsume: …. You, what?

Mikan: I- I'll let you give me conditions…

Natsume: fine… I'll go out with you on a FEW conditions…

Mikan: (_why I ouhgtta!)_ a-agree…

Natsume: you'll have to be extra nice tomorrow to me...

Do as I tell you for the rest of the week…

Don't annoy me… and…

Mikan: (_what kind of troubles do I get myself into?!) _a-and?

Natsume: the last one, I'll tell you tomorrow… are everything clear?

Mikan: Y-yes…

And those were the most horrid thing Mikan could ever do… But that was the only thing that mikan had in mind that would make natsume come with her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Well, night falls and Mikan can't even sleep for a second! Thinking what the results may turn out to be when the conditions are in progress…

Mikan: darn! Not even a sleep for even a second… this is going to be a heck of a week…

The night turned into day… this is going to be one freaking day for mikan… but for Natsume? This might turn into a great day, but he never shows it… while in Central own, mikan waited for natsume…

**Mikan**: Well, good thing it's Sunday… a perfect day for a (gulp) d-d-d- (cut off)

**Natsume**: date… hey… ready?

Mikan got shocked… her face turned red, and in every word of natsume, it gets even redder…

**Mikan**: so, n-natsume, what do you want to do??

**Natsume:** how about eating lunch…

**Mikan: **o-okay… uhmm… I'll pay for our lunch!

**Natsume: **… whatever… (_stomach growl_)

Mikan and Natsume went to a restaurant for their lunch… mikan was relieved to see that the food they ate weren't so expensive. After lunch, they went to the Mall and walked for a while… Looking at the things mikan wants, natsume took pity on Mikan…

**Mikan: **wow! Look at all those beautiful things! I wish I had more money…

**Natsume:** (_walks)_ …

**Mikan:** where are you going?

**Natsume:** wait here…

**Mikan:** (_what is he up to now?)_ uhmm… okay…

Mikan waited for natsume… after 5 minutes, natsume got back… he handed mikan something and made her shock! It was a beautiful necklace with a small stone engraved in it…

**Mikan: (**_eyes grew bigger) _N-n-n-n-Natsume!!!! This is so beautiful!!! Why'd you bought this and gave it to me?!

**Natsume:** (_blush_) none of your concern! If you don't want it then I'll give it back!

**Mikan:** no! It's fine! I love it natsume!! Oh! Wait here, too!

Now, natsume is the one waiting… Mikan went to a store to buy something for natsume, too! A special thing that'll match the necklace natsume gave her… after a while, mikan got back to where natsume was… she handed a small box to him and gave him a big warm smile… natsume opened the box and was also shocked to see what was inside… A necklace with a black shiny stone engraved in it…

**Mikan: **Happy Birthday, Natsume! (_sweet smile)_

**Natsume:** (_eyes grow bigblush hard)_ what -??? How'd you know?

**Mikan:** Hotaru… she told me… oh yeah… what was that last condition you were going to say? Is it something I could do?

**Natsume:** this condition is easy…

**Mikan: **wait!! Before you give me that condition, wear the necklace first!

**Natsume:** what about you?! Where yours too!

**Mikan: **I can't wear it! I'll wear it later! Huh?! Hey! AHH!!(_blush hard)_

Natsume took the necklace and wore it on Mikan…Mikan couldn't believe it.

Mikan did the same to Natsume… the both of them were like a "kid" couple…

**Mikan: **now, the last condition…

**Natsume: **this is just for today, so… for my birthday, you have to kiss me…

Mikan got the greatest shock of her childhood! She blushed really really hard!

But decided to do it anyway… she thinks that this will never happen again…

**Mikan:** (_this is only for today…and for his birthday only!)_

So mikan walked to natsume's direction but she tripped on a rock and ended up accidentally kissing Natsume on the LIPS!!! The both of them blushed so hard! And ended their "date" immediately…

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Reader's Note: **sorry I got you through these but it keeps me from writing stories… this friendship is getting in nowhere at all!

The next day, Mikan and Natsume passed by each other, giving a signal not to bother look at either of the two. Mikan blushed whenever she sees Natsume and the same goes for him. Class is starting. Natsume decided to stay and not ditch class. Of course, Mikan is beside him because of the partner thingy. Mr. Misaki decided to break the silence and talked.

**Mr. Misaki:** (cough) Good morning students. Today, we will be having a project and everyone must cooperate including Mr. Hyuuga. This project includes talents. Talents which you can show to your classmates and talents which can be appreciated by them. So, does anyone want to suggest anything for your project?

**Anna: **Can we have partners in this project?

**Mr. Misaki: **Yes, you may. Students, Attention! You may have one partner for this project and when I mean partner, the one you are assigned to.

**Mikan & Natsume: **What?!!?!?!?!!

**Mr. Misaki: **Is there any problem with what I said, Ms. Sakura? Mr. Hyuuga?

**Mikan:** N-no sir…

**Mr. Misaki:** good. This talent show will be held the next meeting after tomorrow.

**All:** yes sir!

**Mr. Misaki:** now, I'm giving you the rest of my subject time to talk about what you are going to present. Okay, now start!

Mikan felt her whole face hot. The same with natsume's face. Mikan broke there silence.

**Mikan: **Hey, uhmm… Natsume, do you know how to sing?

**Natsume: **maybe…

**Mikan: **what do you mean maybe?!

**Natsume:** I don't really know…

**Mikan: **you must be good at something!

**Hotaru: **He's good in bullying you.

**Mikan: **Not now, hotaru… Ho-ho-Hotaru!!!!!

**Hotaru:** hey, Mikan. So, have you got any idea on what you want to do?

**Mikan:** I wish…

**Natsume:** (whispers)

♪♪♪♪ let me be the one who calls you baby all the time ♪♪♪♪

♫♫ surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine ♫♫

Mikan's eyes widened. She had heard such a wonderful and soothing sound around. She wondered to whom does that beautiful voice sound. When she saw Natsume, her heart thumped like crazy!

**Mikan:** Natsume, you have a perfect voice!!! Sing some more please!

Natsume gave her a stare. But to his disappointment, she didn't care. So he said something.

**Natsume: **you have to sing with me if you want to hear some more.

**Mikan: **okay! Alright! But don't complain if my voice is something you don't want to hear.

Mikan started to sing and natsume listened attentively. Inside his heart, her voice was wonderful. Koko started to read his mind and cant stop giggling from time to time. Natsume asked him.

**Natsume: **what're you giggling about?

**Koko:** (giggling) oh… it's nothing… (starts laughing)

**Natsume: **cut reading my mind! What an idiotic thing to do! You want me to burn you to ashes?!

**Koko: **sorry… (continues to giggle)

**Mikan:** ♫♫ you got that extra ordinary way♫♫

♪♪♪ got to be next to you every single day♪♪♪

♪♪♪ you do something that I just can't explain♪♪♪

♫♫ wanna take a chance and tell you you're the one for me♫♫


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter V**

**Reader's Note: **the songs I've been using here are in fact known songs. The one that Natsume sang is called "Smother Me" by The Used. And the one that Mikan is singing is called "Love You So" by Natalie. Hope you enjoy reading!

Mikan and Natsume started to practice the next day. They could not decide what to sing because Natsume kept on refusing. Mikan had an idea.

**Mikan: **C'mon natsume! It's just a song! We have to do this together or I'm going to fail… AGAIN! I hate failing you know! I'm sick of always failing!

**Natsume: **hnn…

**Mikan: **(as white as cotton) I'm toast…

Natsume felt guilty after seeing Mikan turn her silly smile upside down.

**Natsume:** What do you want to do?

**Mikan: **How about you sing that song you just sang yesterday?

**Natsume: **Worst idea, little girl… What about you? What're you going to do?!

**Mikan:** I'll… just be there, dancing with you while you sing… (weird giggle)

**Natsume:** look, little girl… I'm doing this because you've never achieved success before. Can't you think of anything else? Think again before I change my mind…

**Mikan:** look who's talking! It was you fault in the first place that I never maid it to success!! It's because you're always picking on me…

**Natsume:** sorry…

**Mikan:** Never mind because you said … (shocked) did I just hear you say, "SORRY"?? (stare relieved)

**Natsume: **(blush) shut up…

**Mikan: **o… kay… hey!! How about we act as you sing?

**Natsume:** fine… tch! Baka…

**Mikan: **great!! Now I'll have an A for sure!

**Natsume: **don't you mean us?

**Mikan: **ah… right… (weird giggle) let's start now!

They started to practice. As the other student of their class pass by them, they got shocked to see that natsume and Mikan are getting along pretty well.

The next day, it was time for Mikan and Natsume to show everyone their talents.

Mikan and Natsume did their best; natsume does the singing and acting while Mikan helps natsume as he acts together with her in front of all of them.

**Natsume: **Well, I know that it's early  
and it's too hard to think  
and the broken empty bottles  
Are reminder in the sink  
But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say  
I could put back all the pieces  
they just might not fit the same

Nothing's worth losing  
especially the chance to make it right

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
and the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
and we won't get it back when we die

Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.  
And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me

After their presentation, the class cheered with joy. They could not imagine that it was really natsume who was singing a love song. Mikan grabbed natsume's arm and thanked him for cooperating. Natsume just looked away not showing how happy he is to have made her happy.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter VI:**

**Readers' Note: **Vacation is so boring! Anyway, just a few more chapters and I'm going to make a fan-made story about Maora and Maguri! I just love how Maguri comes to like men instead of women! Though it's creepy, he's so good-looking! Anyway, chapter 6 it is!

A few days have past and it's almost time for Christmas. Hotaru was a little preoccupied by Mikan's actions lately. It seems like she hadn't had the time to bother Hotaru in the morning. A little curious, Hotaru asked Mikan.

**Hotaru: **Mikan, how come you don't run into me and jump to hug me lately? You're no fun.

**Mikan: **Sorry. I just can't think of anything else. Ah! Hotaru!! (jumps to hug)

SFX: BOINK

**Mikan: **(cries) I-itai!! Hotaru, why won't you let me hug you?

**Hotaru:** no particular reason. Since you don't bother me, I guess you can hug me now.

**Mikan: **THANK YOU!! (jumps to hug) HOTARU! I LOVE YOU!!

**Hotaru: **okay, time's up. So Mikan, what have you been doing since the past few days?

**Mikan:** working. I wanna earn some money so that-(cut off)…

**Hotaru:** you could finally pay your debts? Very good then…

**Mikan: **NO! Well, if I had some left. I'm planning to buy gifts for all of you. What would like this Christmas anyway, Hotaru?

**Hotaru: **anything'll do.

**Mikan: **Right! You bet that I'll give you something… uhmm… just… wait 'til it's time! AH! Natsume-kun! Ruka! Good day! (waves hand)

**Natsume: **haven't heard your annoying voice lately, what are you up to?

**Ruka: **sorry about natsume's way of speaking but he's kind of right. What have you been doing lately, Mikan?

**Mikan:** I'll forgive you natsume, it's Christmas after all. I'm just doing odd jobs in the academy so I could earn money.

**Natsume: **odd for a moron to have good ideas. What have you done with the real polkadot-girl?

**Mikan: **I'll pretend that you never said that. Well, I'll be working again so see you!

**Ruka:** I think someone's a bit weird today. You must like Mikan a whole lot.

**Hotaru:** Natsume doesn't like Mikan, right natsume? He just loves her, that's all…

**Natsume:** (blush) my feelings are none of your concern.

**Ruka:** (smirk) right. If you don't confess to Mikan and make a move, I'm sure someone will.

**Natsume:** who would like someone as idiotic and clumsy loud mouth girl like her?

**Hotaru:** ruka's right, there are a lot of students in our class who likes Mikan.

**Ruka: **you know, even though you're my best friend doesn't mean I'll let you have her.

**Natsume: **let's quit this non-sense talk. See you later, Ruka.

**Hotaru: **are you really going to compete with natsume? You know that Mikan do likes him, don't you? But I'm sure that she'll be needing you too, someday. Good luck.

**Ruka:** no, I'm not going to compete with him. Just want to scare him and realize his feelings.

**Hotaru: ** whatever, I'm going to my lab. I know you're jealous.

**Ruka: **(blush hardin his mind) how did she?! She must have an Alice of mind-reading, too!

Night. Mikan's really tired. She counted the money she earned and think for a while.

**Mikan:** (jumps to bed) Woo! What a busy day! Hmm… (Looks at money) Christmas again. I have now 900 rabbits. I'll have enough money to buy all of my friends' presents. I'll buy presents for Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Mr. Narumi, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka and… Of course, Natsume. How much rabbit for each then? One problem. I don't know what to buy for them! (Eyes swirls) who can help me? Maybe I'll ask Hotaru to come with me. Yeah. (yawn) I'll just… hang out with her… (dozes) tomorrow…

Morning at last! A great day for shopping! After Mikan is surely ready, she gets out of bed. She directly went to Hotaru's room to ask her if she could help her go buy presents

**Mikan: **GOOD MORNING HOTARU! Can you help me please?

**Hotaru**: why? What are you planning to do?

**Mikan: **I'm having trouble with the presents. I have no idea with what I should buy for you.

**Hotaru:** Sorry Mikan. I just want to sleep and you ruined it. Go ask someone else.

**Mikan:** awwww!! (Sigh) okay then. Sleep well.

Yuu's room

**Yuu: **I'd love to! Oh, but I'm class president. I have to decorate our classroom today. I'm really sorry Mikan. I hope I could catch up to you later.

Anna's room:

**Anna: **sorry Mikan. I have to help decorate the classroom and bake some goods for the party.

Nonoko's room:

**Nonoko: **Sorry, (yawn) I can't. Hotaru and I are going to our class to help for the festival tonight. I'd love to go though. Maybe I'll catch you later when we finish, is that okay?

Special Ability Class

**Tsubasa: **hey Mikan. (sweat drop) What's with the long face?

**Mikan: **I can't find anyone who wants to go buy stuff with me. I can't think of anything. (sobs)

**Misaki: **really?! I have no one to go with too. Would you like to go with me?

**Mikan: **(sparkle eyes) really?! I'd love too!

**Tsubasa:** I'll be your bodyguard ladies. (smileswinks)

**Tono: **sorry Mikan but these two have work to do.

**Misaki:** we do?

**Tono: **of course! Have you forgotten about the special ability's mini presentation?

**Tsubasa:** oh shoot, I forgot! (funny chibi appearance) so that's why we were practicing.

**Misaki: **aw. Too bad! I'm sorry Mikan.

**Mikan:** (dark corner) it's okay. I understand. Sorry to bother you.

**Tono:** how about I go with you?

**Tsubasa & Misaki:** (mad) NO WAY!

**Ruka:** hey Mikan! Good -… morning?

**Mikan: **huh? Oh… hey Ruka, hey natsume. Morning.

**Ruka:** anything wrong?

**Mikan: **not really. Say Ruka, could you help me out?

**Ruka: **huh? Sure. What can I do for you?

**Mikan:** go with me to central town, please? (puppy eyes)

**Ruka:** (blush hard) ah… s-sure! What about you natsume?

**Mikan: **(puppy eyes) natsume, please come…

**Natsume:** (turns faceblush) whatever…


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter VII:**

**Readers' Note: **So in love with Night!! I wish I had someone like him. Anyway, if this story gets to nowhere, it just means that I'm not okay. I will make the best years of Mikan and Natsume! This may get until Mikan's birthday or Valentines Day. Chapter 7 it is!

That time, they rode the bus. It was a little crowded so it took quite a while. Mikan accidentally hit her head with natsume's because of the clumsy driving.

**Mikan:** Sorry natsume.

**Natsume:** hn…

**Ruka:** (giggles) don't worry natsume, we're almost there.

**Natsume: **(yawn) this is getting bothersome. If only stupid polkadot girl hadn't dragged me so quickly, I probably have my manga now.

**Mikan:** I'm sorry, natsume. It's just that tonight is Christmas Eve and if I don't buy anything now, I'll blame everything on me. I don't have anything to give as a thank you if we don't go. So thank you for coming along. Thank you Ruka and Natsume!

**Ruka: **it's okay Mikan. I know that natsume understands you more than I do. Right, natsume?

**Natsume:** Whatever…

Finally, they have arrived. Mikan thought of giving the same presents for Yuu, Anna, nonoko, Koko, sumire, tsubasa, Misaki, Mr. Narumi and others! But for Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, it's all very different. For Ruka is a chocolate bunny because the bunny reminded her the rabbit Ruka always carried. For Hotaru, she bought a book of invention ideas and 50 rabits. And for natsume, she bought a shounen manga, a scarf and inside is a letter. She thought that it's been natsume who's been the best help for her for the last weeks.

**Mikan: **I'm done buying gifts, you guys! How about you?

**Ruka: **I'm done, too. Natsume?

**Natsume:** hmm… (walks)

**Mikan: **where are you going, natsume?

**Natsume: **I forgot to buy my manga. Don't follow me.

Ruka and Mikan waited for natsume. Natsume, on the other hand, wasn't really buying a manga, he bought 3 gifts. 1 for Ruka, another for Hotaru (pretty weird huh?) and the last one for Mikan. For them not to notice, he hid the gifts inside hid jacket and pick out the manga he has been hiding inside his pocket for a while. And then he went back to Ruka and Mikan.

**Ruka: **should we go back?

**Natsume:** hn…

**Mikan:** You guys can go, I see my Hotaru!

**Ruka:** are you sure you're fine with us going first?

**Mikan:** well, since Hotaru looks kind of busy, maybe I'll be going with you after all.

**Natsume:** … are we going or not? The bus is gonna leave.

**Mikan:** what?! Let's go! (run)

(After Mikan rode the bus, Ruka and natsume talked while walking…)

**Ruka:** so, did you buy something else?

**Natsume:** like what?

**Ruka:** a present for Mikan, of course!

**Natsume:** … why should I buy something like that for her?

**Ruka:** natsume, she's the one you picked, right? For the exchange of gifts!

**Natsume:** …

**Mikan:** why are you still walking so slowly? Come on!

**Natsume: **thanks for nothing, little girl…

After going back, they rest for a while. Mikan thanked Ruka and natsume once again and headed to her room. She decided to write the letter which she had planned to put inside natsume's present. In the letter, she said:

_Dear… I mean… Natsume,_

_ Merry Christmas! You've been so nice lately, are you really natsume? Anyway, it's Christmas and I hope we'll stay friends forever if that's okay with you. I know you'll be annoyed if I told you all of this in public so I decided to write. Thanks, natsume. I don't know why but right now, you're the most helpful person for me. You've been cheering me up when I'm down and I know that it was those words which annoyed me that did it! I'm so glad we've met, take care of yourself and don't ever change! I can't stand you changing and all because it really won't feel comfortable. I love you… as my FRIEND!!_

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter VIII:**

**Readers' Note: **Chapter 8 huh? I wonder how many chapters I can make with this one… sorry for being practically lazy! Don't you worry, I'll do my best!

After writing the letter, Mikan felt something. She felt uneasy with what she wrote.

**Mikan: **hmmm… it doesn't feel right. Maybe I shouldn't have written that part. (Erase) what are my real feelings for natsume anyway? (THUMP) why is… my heart… it's beating like crazy!? (THUMP. blush) my face feels hot… just like… like!?

_FLASHBACK_

_**Mikan: **__(This is just gonna happen once!) this is just for your birthday … (trips on a rock. Accidentally kiss natsume)_

_End of Flachback_

**Mikan:** no!! My head feels like spaghetti!! Just thinking about it makes my heart jump. (Deep sigh) Maybe, I'll just end my letter here. (Writes) there! I hope this works! (Look at the time) is that the time already?! I'd better get change!

After getting change, she looked at the mirror giving a very deep sigh again. She stared at her self and said that she looked ugly and that natsume will never like her.

**Mikan:** (sigh) how could "he" ever like me?! I'm so stupid… (weird giggle)

**Natsume: **who'll ever like you...?

**Mikan:** (shocked. Blush) N-n-n-na-nat-na…?!

**Natsume: **(look away) what's with you polkadot-girl? Say my name properly… Baka…

**Mikan:** (furious) natsume! Why are you here?! (pant)

**Natsume:** Ruka and imai asked me to get you.

**Mikan:** (blush) and you actually did?

**Natsume:** (blush. Turns on his back) … no… they forced me…

**Mikan:** (disappointed) oh… okay… (what was I thinking? Ofcourse he wouldn't want to do it)

**Natsume: **(looks at Mikan) did you want me to pick you up?

**Mikan:** (shocked. Blush hard) n-n-n-no! W-why would I even want to when I know that you really don't want to?! D-d-don't be silly, natsume!

**Natsume:** (turns on his back again) just hurry up, little girl…

**Mikan:** alright already! Geez, don't be so bossy!

**Natsume:** why? I'm older than you… I'm eleven and you're just ten. Hnn…

**Mikan:** even so! Agh… never mind! Let's go…

And so, they left together. The truth is, natsume was stunned by Mikan's beauty. Her hair was down and her outfit suits her. Natsume thought this might be the last time she'll ever let her hair down for that year. He just stared at her in awe and tried to save it inside his head so that he'll never forget. Many students who they pass also looked at her and were also captivated by her cuteness, making natsume furious inside. When they reached their classroom, their classmates cheered with excitement when they saw the two of them, the ladies' eyes on natsume, some of the boys' on Mikan and some of them have their eyes on Mikan and natsume together.

**Anna:** wow, Mikan! You look beautiful!

**Nonoko: ** yeah, Mikan! You're so cute that the boys in our class look at you! (smile)

**Mikan:** gee! I don't know what to say, guys. I'm not really what you say I am! I'm ugly.

**Sumire:** well, that is true. But now… it's not that you're prettier than me, nice outfit tonight.

**Mikan:** thanks, sumire… you're pretty yourself!

**Sumire: **(blush) I don't need compliments from you! Because I already know that! Hmm!

**Hotaru:** hey Mikan, here. My present for you.

**Mikan:** thanks Hotaru! I have presents for all of you guys! (gives away presents)

Mikan handed out the presents to everyone. Tsubasa and Misaki arrived to sing Christmas carols. Some of the boys went to Mikan and handed her presents. Natsume was annoyed by all of the people surrounding him and Mikan, and just seeing tsubasa made it worse. He decided to drag Ruka to give him his present and slip Hotaru's present inside her bag. Mr. Narumi called the attention of all his students because it was time for the exchange gift.

**Mr. Narumi:** okay everyone, make a big circle and sit on the floor. It's time for the exchange of gifts! The first pupil who will give out his/her present is… Mikan!

The pupils were so excited to know who she picked especially ruka and natsume, though natsume closed his eyes calmly just as he always does. He opened his eyes slowly and got shocked when he saw Mikan's face right infront of him. The pupils were also shocked and cheered. Ruka giggled at natsume because natsume's face was unpredictable to everyone. His eyes grew big and his mouth opened a little.

**Mikan:** merry Christmas natsume-kun! (sweet smile) take it!

**Natsume:** (looked at Mikan's eyes. Look away. Blush) …

**Ruka:** (giggles) natsume, aren't you going to thank her?

**Natsume:** (close eyes. Whisper) t-hank… you…

**Mikan:** (dumfounded) what?

**Natsume:** I said it once and I'm not going to repeat it…

**Mr. Narumi: **natsume, it's your turn!

Like when it was Mikan's turn, the pupils' reactions were the same. Sumire was the most excited saying that she will be the one who will receive natsume's gift. Natsume didn't want to make such a big fuss so he threw his gift. It landed on Mikan's head. It made a much bigger fuss, making all the students shout even louder feeling the heat between Mikan and natsume.

**Mikan:** gee, thanks natsume. You didn't have to throw it so hard!

**Natsume:** HN! Baka…

After them finishing the event, ruka gave Mikan his gift and rushed afterwards. They all went to the Noche Buena to have there first Christmas thanksgiving party with everybody. After all of that, Hotaru let Mikan sleep with her that night saying that she wanted to find out what's inside natsume's gift for her.

**Hotaru:** so Mikan, what do you think natsume bought for you?

**Mikan:** I don't know… let's open and see! (notice) oh wait. There's a note. It says:

_Hey polka,_

_Don't you let anyone see what's inside this…? "Thing"… even imai! Polka, I absolutely don't want you to read this part aloud. (_**Mikan stops reading from this part**)_ Because you're an idiot, I know that you'll read this to imai. Don't ever change okay? And don't embarrass me by reading this. Merry Christmas little girl. Even if this is a letter, I don't feel like writing your name in it. Take care, Baka…_

_Natsume_

**Hotaru:** why did you stop reading? What does it say?

**Mikan:** he didn't want that part to be read so I didn't read it.

**Hotaru:** of course… I see now… anyway, I'll be turning of the lights, go to sleep.

**Mikan:** (act suspiciously) huh?? Oh, right! (weird giggle) goodnight Hotaru! Merry Christmas...

**Hotaru:** same to you. (Turns of the lights)

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter IX:**

**Readers' Note: **I'm still doing my best for you to like my stories. I wonder myself what I want Mikan to see inside natsume's present! I can't wait to reveal it!

Mikan couldn't sleep. She made sure that Hotaru was asleep. Knowing that she rally is, she sneaked out and ran to the direction of the sakura blossoms. When she reached the spot, she sat down and heard someone from behind. It was natsume.

**Mikan:** woo! (hears something) who's there? (looks behind the tree. Shocked) natsume?

**Natsume:** oi, polka. What are you doing here so late at night? Go back inside.

**Mikan:** why should I?! I can't sleep and besides, what are you doing here, too?

**Natsume:** couldn't sleep. Go back inside little girl…

**Mikan:** give me one reason why I should go inside… (Turns back.Cross arms)

**Natsume:** pretty cold out here, you're gonna catch a …

**Mikan:** (sneeze.sniff) gee, thanks for the reminder…agh! Stupid cold! (sniff)

**Natsume:** I told you to go. Why are you such an idiot?

**Mikan:** well, sorry for being an idiot! If I'm going to go inside, then atleast come with me!

**Natsume:** no thanks. I'm busy.

**Mikan:** busy with… (sneeze.sniff.shiver) brr….!! So c-c-co…- (cut off)

**Natsume: **(wrap Mikan with scarf) you shouldn't have come. (Sits behind tree)

**Mikan:** (shocked) (_t-this is the scarf that I bought for him!) _idiot! How come you're not wearing the scarf I bought for you?! I can't believe you!

**Natsume:** … I knew that I didn't need it. If you're still cold, open the one I gave you.

**Mikan:** what's inside it anyway? (unwrap) oh! I see now… thanks natsume!

**Natsume:** hn… go inside, you're gonna get a fever out here.

**Mikan:** oh?? What's this; you're finally showing care for me?? I thought you didn't care a-…

**Natsume: **it's Christmas. Oi, polka… here's a question for you…

**Mikan:** (sneeze.sniff) huh?? (sniff)

**Natsume:** (sigh. Pulls Mikan. Put arm around Mikan. Make a fireball) never mind.

**Mikan: **(shocked) (_so warm. I wish he'd… ahh!! What am I thinking! Natsume, I'm so confused! What is this feeling? Oh? It's snowing!) _Natsume! Snow! It's snow!

**Natsume:** I'm not blind you idiot… I see that… (Arm around Mikan, pulls her closer to him)

**Mikan:** na-natsu… (sneeze 3x)

**Natsume:** stay like this for a little longer so that you'll feel warmer, Mikan…

**Mikan:** (blush) you?! You called me by my name!

**Natsume:** quiet. That's what you wrote in your letter, wasn't it…?

**Mikan:** (blush) so you've read it.

**Natsume:** yeah. (Looks at Mikan who's looking at him) what are you staring at me for?

**Mikan:** I never knew you were this kind natsume.

**Natsume:** (looks away.blush.eyes covered by hair) you don't know anything about me. Try not to talk, rest your head on my shoulder 'til you fe-… (Looks at Mikan, sleeping) a pretty quiet face. (Carries Mikan on his back. Takes her to Hotaru's room quietly)

After taking Mikan to Hotaru's room, he went to his room. Thinking for a while, he stared at the present he sat on the floor and sat back on the wall. He read the letter Mikan gave him. The things he just did with Mikan just now was one of the happiest moments he had. He whispered to himself: "mi… kan…" he fell asleep remembering everything all at once. On his mind, the words Mikan wrote in the letter kept on flashing. It clearly says:

_Dear natsume,_

_Agh! I'm embarrassed already just writing those words. Anyway, uhmm… merry Christmas! You'd better not go changing yourself, oh! Except that you have to call me by my name now, okay? C'mon! It's been a long long time since you last said my name. Even just this Christmas, please! Natsume don't burn the gifts I gave you, okay?! I worked hard for the money just to buy you all of these! Hey natsume, I don't know why but, you seem play a very active role in my days lately, are you really natsume? Just kidding! Take care of yourself okay?! Remember that I'll always be happy to help you! I'll try the very best I can to keep us tied together! Oh, this is embarrassing! I can't believe I am telling these all to you. Anyway, bye!_

_Love,_

_Mikan sakura_

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter X:**

**Readers' Note: **I forgot to tell you what natsume's gift was. Sorry! It was pair of mittens. LOL! Sorry! Chapter 10 is up! Hope you enjoy!

After almost 6 days, it was the day where it's almost time for New Year! Mikan was the most excited one! Hotaru knew the reason why Mikan's so happy, though Natsume, Ruka and the others didn't know. While Mikan was still sleeping in her room, her friends were outside, talking about Mikan.

**Hotaru:** did you guys know that tomorrow is Mikan's birthday?

**Ruka:** really? So that must be the reason why she's always saying that she's excited…

**Hotaru:** that's right, so I'm planning to have her go to central town to celebrate. I'll be there early, finding a good spot to see the fireworks tonight at New Year's Eve. Anna and nonoko, stick with me because we have to prepare everything while natsume, Yuu and Ruka pick up Mikan. Does anybody have objections? (prepares idiot gun)

**Natsume:** … HN…

**Yuu: **oh come on natsume. It's her birthday. Don't you wanna make her happy?

**Ruka:** yeah, natsume. Tonight's her big day! Don't you wanna see her wear a yukata?

**Natsume:** (speechless) tch… fine… hey imai, why do you like torturing me anyway…?

**Hotaru:** of course. I'm torturing you for my mikan's happiness. Nogi, bring this to Mikan.

**Ruka:** ah… sure…

**Hotaru: **head out group. We'll meet at this same spot at exactly 11:45 pm with the things I asked you. Anyone who's late will have the taste of my new improved idiot gun.

**All:** (terrified.sweat a lot) y-yes!

**Ruka:** I can't believe Mikan and Hotaru are best friends. She's creepy…

**Yuu:** well, she is. Quite a bit. But she's really soft inside once you get to be close to her. She really cares a lot about Mikan that she'll torture anyone just to get rid of those who hurt her. Mikan told me that she went to this school just to see her best friend, Hotaru.

**Natsume:** …

**Ruka:** well, I have to give this to Mikan like what Hotaru asked me to do so, see you later!

**Yuu:** I guess I'll see you later too, natsume. (leaves)

**Natsume: **(goes under sakura tree) what's with all the people… (Pick out manga and read) Mikan's birthday, ei? Hmm…

Mikan opened the door and saw ruka carrying a paper bag.

**Ruka:** ohayou gozaimasu, Mikan-chan! Hotaru asked me to give you this.

**Mikan:** good morning ruka… (Yawn) Hotaru-chan asked you? I wonder what it is. Thanks ruka! Come in. sorry for not being so polite. My back hurts and so does my eyes…

**Ruka:** sorry for bothering you while you're resting. Would you like me to massage your shoulders? Maybe I can help you. (Smile)

**Mikan:** really?? Wow! Thanks ruka. Oh, I haven't taken a bath yet, can you wait here?

**Ruka:** uh… yeah, sure (smile)… why were you so tired in the first place anyway?

**Mikan:** Hotaru tried out her new improved idiot gun, so she asked me to be her guinea pig.

**Ruka: **(_whoa. So much for love for Mikan. I understand now)_ I-I see…

**Mikan:** (in the shower, singing) _tsuki no mukuo aoi search light…hmm… Hmmm…_

**Ruka:** (shocked) (_wow, she knows that song from escaflowne. What a cute voice)_

**Mikan:** I'm done! Oh, ruka, do you mind blind folding your eyes for a while?

**Ruka:** (who'll face becomes red.steam out of ears) n-n-n-n-no! I mean, n-not at all… (Nervous)

**Mikan:** (hums melody of another song she liked) _hmm mmm mm mm… _okay! I'm done.

**Ruka:** is it okay to remove my blind fold now? M-m-Mikan?

**Mikan:** of course! (After ruka has removed blindfold) ah, Ruka? You're face is so red. Daijobu

**Ruka:** y-y-y-yeah! I-its nothing! (Weird giggle) uh, sit here so I can start massaging you…

**Mikan:** okay…

Ruka started to help mikan's problem with her pain. After 3 minutes, Mikan asked ruka to stop and that she was feeling better. But the real reason was, she heard him take deep breaths. They went out of mikan's room and walked together.

**Mikan:** (stretch) ah! Much better!! Thanks ruka!

**Ruka:** no problem, but are you sure that was enough?

**Mikan:** (cheerful) of course! Mm? Is that natsume I see? It is!

**Ruka:** let's go sit next to him.

**Mikan:** (grabs ruka by arm) come on!

**Natsume:** (looks at the two.puzzled) … why are you here, little girl?

**Mikan:** nothing! We just wanted to sit next to you. That's all.

**Ruka:** sorry natsume.

**Natsume:** why are you with her…? (Glare)

**Ruka:** (_oh no! I forgot about his feelings! Stupid idea!)_ I …

**Mikan:** for your information, Mr. Hyuuga natsume, he gave me a special treatment!

**Natsume:** what kind of treatment is it now…

**Mikan:** he gave me a massage!

**Natsume:** (pissed off but doesn't show it) a massage huh…

**Ruka:** I-it's not what you think natsume… she was really tired and told me her back hurts…

**Natsume:** (understands) what made her hurt hr back, wrestling with the bear?

**Mikan:** no! It was hotaru's idiot gun… and I have a bump to prove it…

**Natsume:** wear you gloves… it's gonna get colder soon…

**Mikan:** oh! That reminds me, when we went to central town the other day, I never saw you carrying anything except your manga… when did you buy this?

**Ruka:** I noticed that too…

**Natsume:** do you always have to know everything I do…

**Mikan:** of course I do! We're partners, aren't we?

**Natsume:** who cares about that buddy system crap…?

**Hotaru:** (shoots natsume idiot gun) don't you raise your voice at my Mikan…

**Mikan:** Hotaru! Na-natsume!! Are you okay??

**Ruka:** natsume, are alright?

**Natsume:** (sits up) yeah… I'm alright… (Calms himself) thanks for reminding me, imai…

**Hotaru:** (repeats voice recorder) I'm gonna be rich!

**All:** (Sweatdrop) ….

**Mikan:** are you sure you're alright?

**Natsume:** yeah… (Throw snowball at Mikan)

**Ruka:** na-natsume!

**Mikan:** (vein pop out of head.throws snowball at natsume) take this!

Natsume dodged Mikan's snowball and hit ruka instead. There starts a snowball fight and it lasted for quite a while. Hotaru got involved when ruka accidentally hit her. Mikan was preoccupied when she looked at natsume with a really really odd smile that only she can see. It finished when they decided to go out and eat lunch.

**Mikan:** some snowball fight there!

**Ruka:** yeah! (Smiles) nice going natsume…

**Natsume:** HN ….

**Mikan:** Hotaru how about y-… (Sweatdrop) Hotaru??

**Hotaru:** no! you broke my voice recorder! My money!!

The three of them was laughing while natsume just smirked. They had fun and natsume knew it as well. A few hours had past and it's almost time for Mikan's surprise. Mikan had another shower and put on the yukata she received from Hotaru. She said to herself, "**I wish he'd tell me I look pretty enough with this yukata I'm wearing…"**

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter XI:**

**Readers' Note: **just got into a deep deep thought… I'll never be a good author now… anyway, could anyone please tell me where I can read the real Alice Academy manga, with all the chapters including ch.20-28… please! Chapter 11 is it? Here!

Natsume knocked at Mikan's door and when she opened it, Natsume's eyes were caught by her cute appearance.

**Mikan:** (blush hard) Na-na-na-natsume! W-why are you here?!

**Natsume:** (cough.pretend not to notice) they want you…

**Mikan:** oh… okay… be right there…

**Natsume:** hey, you look…

**Mikan:** yeah, yeah… make fun of me, I know… I'm… u-…

**Natsume:** (turns his back on Mikan) nice….

**Mikan:** (blush) say what?

**Natsume:** (starts walking) just hurry up…

**Mikan:** (vein pop out of head) alright, fine! (whispers) stupid natsume…

**Natsume: **tch… whatever…

When they reached their destination, the fireworks started glowing in the sky. Mikan was so surprised and happy. All her friends were there to celebrate with her. Hotaru went to natsume and gave him a rose.

**Hotaru:** hey, Hyuuga. Give that rose to Mikan, I'm sure she'll feel pretty happy.

**Natsume:** HN…

Natsume tapped mikan's head and gave the rose. All of them cheered for her and natsume. Mikan felt happier and couldn't help dragging natsume to sit next to her. They watched the fireworks together. Natsume's hand crawled next to mikan's and held it. Mikan stared at him.

**Natsume:** (whispers) happy birthday, Mikan. (holds her hand tighter)

**Mikan:** (stares at natsume.speaks so gently) Nat…su...me?

**Natsume:** (Lay down but still not letting go) you should act your age now. Polka.

**Mikan:** (lay down. Moves a little closer to natsume) you should do the same.

**Ruka:** hey, (jealous) what are you guys doing?

**Hotaru:** (foolishly holds ruka's hand) isn't it obvious, (**Ruka:** (freaks out)?!) just like this.

**Yuu:** great view tonight, huh?!

**Anna:** you said it! And it looks greater when you lie down like natsume and Mikan!

**Nonoko:** you're right! I can see it better!

**Sumire:** why am I here with you guys anyway??

**Hotaru:** (prepares idiot gun) you have a problem with that?

**Sumire:** (crept out) on… second thought, I don't really mind…

Everyone enjoyed the night. Natsume was really happy deep down inside him. Because he made the girl he likes happy. Ruka, in spite of being jealous of natsume, felt happy for him and Mikan. And when the fireworks have gone, a meteor shower came.

**Mikan:** (surprised) look!! Meteor shower!! Quick! Make a wish everybody!

Everyone did so. They made their wish and what they have in mind were all for Mikan.

**Sumire: **(in mind) _I wish that Mikan finds the perfect love. And I wish the same for natsume!_

**Anna:** (in mind) _I wish Mikan a very healthy life so that she can do everything she wants!_

**Nonoko:** (in mind) _I wish Mikan a happy and long life so she can take care of natsume!_

**Yuu:** (in mind) _I wish Mikan the best! wish she'd have all the things that would make her happy._

**Hotaru:** _nothing more that I could do for Mikan, I wish she'd stay the same Mikan as now._

**Ruka:** _I wish Mikan and natsume have the things they want and that Mikan would stay with us forever. I don't wanna see natsume suffer anymore. So thank you lord for Mikan!_

**Mikan:** _I wish I could be of any help to all my friends and that they have a great life. I don't really mind myself, I'm not important. I just really want to be with all of them._

**Natsume:** _there's nothing more than I could wish for than having her forever. Let her be with me always, by my side. I wish she'd love me and that nobody comes between the two of us. Keep her safe for me while I'm gone. And if anything happens to me, don't let her feel alone or sad or else I'm never gonna come to you again._

Everyone finished and looked at each other. And all laughed except for natsume of course. He's trying hard to maintain his cool so that nobody will suspect him. And it was wonderful!

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter XII:**

**Readers' Note: **I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't know what I would write next. Well, I still don't. But I hope this will make you happy! Chapter 12! I'll be mixing up what happened in the manga and my imagination. So sorry for being lazy!

Ah! Valentines is almost here! The wonders of love start and are everywhere. Everybody couldn't wait and couldn't help but talk about them, well, Except for Mikan. She doesn't understand what love really is.

**Mikan:** hey, Hotaru. What's up with everybody? They're all talking about love and their crushes. Are they sick?

**Hotaru:** you idiot. It's almost time for Valentines Day. Of course they can't help it.

**Mikan:** why?

**Hotaru:** it's because of VALENTINES DAY… do I have to repeat it?!

**Mikan:** so… what do you do in Valentines Day?? What's it all about?

**Hotaru:** why are you such an idiot??

**Mikan:** well, excuse me for being an idiot! It's not my fault that I don't know about it!

**Hotaru:** (sigh) valentines day is all about love. It's a special celebration for two people, whether a couple or not spend time together and give chocolates to the one they are attracted to. You also give chocolates to those you have a crush on.

**Mikan:** really?? So, will you give anyone chocolates?

**Hotaru:** nope.

**Mikan:** I don't get it. What does crush mean?

**Hotaru: **they are the people you admire. Before you ask something else, leave me be, idiot!

**Mikan:** okay! See you later, Hotaru!

Mikan left Hotaru and walked for a while. She saw Anna and Nonoko passing by.

**Mikan:** hey! What's up, you two?

**Anna:** oh, hey Mikan!

**Nonoko:** we're going to central town to buy some chocolates. You wanna come?

**Mikan:** sure!

And so thy rode the bus to central town. While on their way there, they talked about the occasions that may occur on Valentines Day.

**Anna:** hey, have you heard that there's gonna be a dance festival tomorrow night?

**Nonoko:** yeah! It's said that when you dance with a partner, you're relation may turn into destiny! And I can't wait to ask someone to go with me!

**Mikan:** really? Interesting! So do you guys have someone in your minds??

**Anna:** maybe I'll ask someone in our class or Mr. Misaki!

**Nonoko:** I might ask someone from our class too! What about you Mikan?

**Mikan:** oh, geez. I think I'll go alone and not dance.

**Nonoko:** what? I know, last year, you and ruka went for the last dance right? Why not ask him?

**Mikan:** ah… good idea! But what if he turned me down?

**Anna:** he'll never do that! He never danced with anyone except you.

**Mikan:** really?! (blush) I never knew…

**Nonoko: **and I heard last time that you danced with natsume as well!

**Anna:** yeah, and that some clumsy dance couple accidentally bumped into you and…

**Nonoko&Anna:** you two kissed!!

**Mikan:** (whole face turns red) ack!! I-it's not true!! We didn't kiss!!

**Natsume:** what are blabbing about now, polka…?

**Mikan:** it's not true! (Grabs natsume's collar) we didn't kiss!!

**Natsume:** HN… you're not just a lousy dancer back then, you were lousy kisser too.

**Ruka:** (jealous) don't be like that natsume. So Mikan, why are you here?

**Mikan:** (spaced out)….

**Anna:** we're here to buy chocolates!

**Nonoko:** that's right, so we won't get sold out tomorrow!

**Ruka:** so who are you guys going to give them?

**Anna:** we don't know yet… ask Mikan, she might have someone in line…

Natsume wondered too. So he just listened.

**Mikan: **me?? Well… I don't know yet… what about you?

**Ruka: **(embarrassed) ahh…uhmm… just a certain someone…

**Mikan: **what about you natsume? You seem pretty indifferent today…

**Natsume:** I'm not going to give anyone anything.

**Mikan:** so who'll be your dance partner tomorrow?

**Ruka:** (feels more embarrassed) c-can we be dance partners? Not as a couple or anything…

**Mikan:** sure, ruka!

**Anna:** wow, Mikan! You're pretty lucky! We still haven't got any dance partner

**Nonoko: **yeah! You're lucky! The boys come to you while we have to come to them!

**Mikan:** natsume, you're pretty quiet today… what's wrong?

**Natsume: ** what do you mean, "quiet"…

**Mikan:** well, you're not making fun of me that much…kind of weird…

**Ruka: **are you not feeling well?

**Natsume:** … let's go ruka…

**Ruka:** oh… okay natsume… see you around Mikan…

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter XIII:**

**Readers' Note: **I'm sorry for not updating again! My mind's so blank lately… wondering myself what happened… Well, I hope this will turn out to be good!

Ruka and natsume left Mikan for a while. Mikan left with Anna and Nonoko.

**Mikan:** who do you think I should give chocolates to?

**Anna:** it's up to you, Mikan don't worry, whoever it is, he'll be pretty happy!

**Nonoko:** I think in the end, natsume will be the one who'll have your chocolates Mikan.

**Mikan:** really?? How do you know??

**Anna:** I agree with nonoko, it's obvious that not only ruka have feelings for you…

**Mikan:** (thinks) … nah! Natsume will never like me!

**Nonoko:** well, it's pretty obvious though. How he insisted so much that you two kissed.

**Anna: **she's right! (giggles) there's a very strong possibility!

**Mikan:** you think?? But, he never stopped picking on me… is that what you call like?

**Nonoko: **oh Mikan. He's picking on you because he likes you a lot! (smile)

**Anna:** they say that the more you hate the more you love…

**Mikan:** (blush hard) so d-d-d-does that mean that even if I think that I hate him I…?!

**Nonoko: **yup!

**Anna:** it's also an obvious sign that you, too, like him. Ah! Sweet love! (sparkle eyes)

**Mikan: **(waterfall tears) I see…

**Nonoko:** we've got to buy chocolates now! (points) look at all those people in line!

**Anna: **at this rate we'll end up buying nothing…

**Mikan:** don't worry you guys; I'll buy them for you! (goes in the crowd)

**Anna:** good luck, Mikan!

**Nonoko:** (to Anna) I hope she makes it here alive…

**Anna:** she will make it…

After 2 hours…

**Mikan:** (looks horrible) here you go ladies… I told you I'd be back in no time at all…

**Anna:** (pity) yeah, thanks Mikan! But are you alright??

**Mikan:** sure I am… do I look like I'm not??

**Nonoko:** yup… let's go eat something before we go back…

**Anna:** yeah, I'll treat you Mikan. A token of my appreciation!

**Mikan:** thanks Anna…

In the restaurant…

**Nonoko:** Mikan, how'd you managed to get chocolates for all of us??

**Mikan:** if asward buf I managed o vo in ve fon… (it was hard but I managed to go in front)

**Anna:** wow Mikan, I wish I was as tough as you…

**Nonoko:** hey look, its natsume and ruka again!

**Anna:** yeah, and they're surrounded by bunch of fan girls…

**Mikan:** (stops eating) nnn??

**Natsume: **… (looks at Mikan)

**Mikan:** (shocked.surprised) hey, natsume's looking this way…

**Ruka:** (follows natsume in the restaurant) oh, it's you girls…

**Mikan:** I thought you guys already left central town…?

**Ruka:** we did, but natsume forgot to buy another volume of his manga…

**Natsume:** it's not like we're not allowed here anyway, little girl…

**Mikan: **(pissed) why I oughtta!!

**Anna:** (holds Mikan) whoa Mikan, slow down…

**Nonoko:** well, we'll be leaving you guys… what about you??

**Ruka:** we'll be heading along too…

**Anna:** then why don't we go together…

**Ruka:** what do you think natsume?

**Natsume:** …. Whatever…

In the bus…

Sitting arrangement:

Front seat: Anna and Nonoko

Behind them: Ruka and Mikan

At the back of them: Natsume and his manga

The bus couldn't get through easily because of the crowd, so Mikan fell asleep. Watching her sleep, ruka secretly stared at her sleeping face and watched. Mikan was about to fall when ruka caught her shoulder. He put Mikan's head on his shoulder so that she wouldn't fall again. Natsume, watching the two was a little jealous and watched them secretly while reading his manga. When they finally arrived, Mikan was still asleep. She wouldn't wake up with ruka calling out her name so natsume volunteered to carry her back to her room.

**Ruka:** are you sure you're alright with this?

**Natsume:** … go back to your room ruka, I'll handle this…

**Ruka:** err… okay… see you tomorrow…

**Natsume: **yeah… see yah…

**Anna:** we're sorry for causing you trouble natsume…

**Natsume:** whatever…

While bringing Mikan back to her room, natsume heard one of the greatest songs from around the world. As this song plays, he quietly became gentler in carrying Mikan.

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you will always be mine _

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die no _

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me _

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my... my baby_

_You'll always be a part of me (oooohhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
No way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
Ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby_

When they reached mikan's room, natsume opened the room and lay her down on the bed. He put a blanket on Mikan. He touched her hair and let it slide his palm. He stared at her for a moment and planted a kiss on mikan's cheek. And when he looked at her again, Mikan smiled and whispered his name.

**Mikan:** (struggle) unggg… natsume… (smile)

**Natsume:** (in his mind) _what a stupid little girl… yeah, I like it just the way things are… wish I could dance with you tomorrow. And if possible, let that happen again… _

And then natsume left. He closed the door and went to his own room. And then he slept.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter XIV:**

**Readers' Note: **Yo! If you're thinking about the song, it's called "Always be my baby" by David cook. I like his version than Mariah's… I updated as soon as I can.

Morning has arrived! Mikan woke up confused. She had a weird dream.

**Mikan:** (in mind) why did I dream about such a thing?! Why natsume?! (goes nuts)

**Hotaru:** hey, idiot… what are you going nuts for??

**Mikan:** (runs to hug Hotaru) hotaruuuuuuuuuu!!

**Hotaru:** get off me, idiot! Just now you were going nuts! You're such an idiot…

**Mikan:** nothing happened… (remembers) oh yeah, have you got a partner for tonight?

**Hotaru:** nope… maybe I'll ask my brother again… (evil laugh)

**Mikan: **(sweat drop) oh Hotaru…

**Hotaru:** what about you Mikan? Anyone you'll be dancing with?

**Mikan:** yeah, I'm going to dance with ruka… and if I have a chance I'll dance with you.

**Hotaru:** oh, I see… there's something that'll happen tonight…

**Mikan:** what?

**Hotaru:** I'll go eat, you wanna come…?

**Mikan:** (waterfall tears) Hotaru… it's been so long since you last asked me to eat with you…

**Hotaru:** (far away) you're so slow…

**Mikan:** (runs after Hotaru) Hotaru, wait for me!!

Afternoon.

**Boys:** Mikan! ; Sakura! ; I brought chocolates for you! ; Can I see your hair fall down again?? ; Mikan, dance with me tonight! ; You're so cute, sakura!

The boys who find Mikan quite cute said to her. Mikan was so surprised.

**Mikan:** errrmmm… uh… (confused) I ah… (dizzy) ahhhh…

After the long hour had passed, Mikan took a bath and prepared her self for the festival. In another hour, she finished. Ruka came to get her…

**Ruka:** (stunned by her cuteness) errmmm… good evening m-Mikan… (hands chocolates) here! (embarrassed.blush hard) h-happ-ppy Valentines Day…

**Mikan:** thank you ruka! (Smile sweetly) here… (Hands chocolates) happy Valentines day…

**Ruka: **(turns head.blush) t-thanks…

After leaving mikan's room…

**Mikan:** where do you want to go?

**Ruka:** I think the festival's starting now, we can go see it…

**Mikan:** right…

The festival's center location: crowdy

**Mikan:** so ruka, would you like to dance now?? (Looks at ruka.smile)

**Ruka:** is it okay?

**Mikan:** sure it is… let's go…

(Music: I turn to you- Christina Aguilera)

Ruka and Mikan danced and talked while dancing together.

**Mikan:** the music's so nice… it's so soothing… reminds me of… (_Natsume)_

**Ruka:** reminds you someone? Yeah, it reminds mo of you Mikan… (Blush)

**Mikan:** (blush) pardon?

**Ruka:** (blush hard) uhmm… Mikan, I…

**Mikan:** ruka…?

**Ruka:** (whole face becomes red) I like you…

**Mikan:** (blush hard) what…?

**Ruka:** n-nothing…

**Mikan:** I'm sorry…

**Ruka: **'s okay… please don't tell anyone…

**Mikan:** o-okay…

**Ruka:** thank you Mikan… thanks a lot (looks straight in mikan's eyes.smile)

After they danced, Mikan couldn't help but think about what ruka told her. Just when she was about to sit down, she bumps into someone.

**Mikan:** I'm sorry… (Looks up) natsume?!

**Natsume:** watch where you're going, polka…

**Mikan:** … (Remembers) ahh! Natsume! Here! (Hands chocolates) please accept this…

**Natsume:** (no choice) … (accepts chocolates) …

**Mikan:** (without thinking) would you like to dance with me…?

**Natsume:** (surprised) what?

**Mikan:** ehh?? (Covers her mouth.blush) I'm sorry!

**Natsume:** … (Takes her hand.danced with her)

**Mikan:** … (nervous.steps on natsume's foot) sorry…

**Natsume:** you're repeating the same incident over again…

**Mikan:** … I'm sorry (look down)…

**Natsume:** (expressionless) what's this polka dot girl…?

**Mikan:** (pissed)don't call me that!

**Natsume:** do you want me to repeat what I said before?

**Mikan:** (still pissed) what?

**Natsume:** when you were dancing with ruka, you had that silly grin…

**Mikan:** (relieved) …

**Natsume:** at least smile a little…

**Mikan:** (grin.laughs) you're right! I'm sorry! Thanks a lot…

**Natsume:** (smile's a little) good…

**Mikan:** (eyes big) _did natsume just smile??_

**Natsume:** (pissed off at Mikan for staring at him) idiot…

**Mikan:** (pissed) pervert

**Natsume:** immature

**Mikan:** moron

**Natsume:** ugly

**Mikan:** (smile.laugh) it's like a video repeating itself! I can't take it! I love you natsume!

**Natsume:** (eyes grow big)?!

**Mikan:** (realize what she said.blush hard) _what did I just say?!_

The two of them remained silent and couldn't look at each other. Natsume whispered.

**Natsume:** Mikan, I love you too…

**Mikan:** (whole face turns red) n… (looks straight into his eyes)

Without noticing anything, the past repeated itself. The clumsy dancers accidentally bumps in to natsume's back and his lips landed on mikan's. Everybody saw them and was shocked. This time, they didn't wonder, they saw it. The couples in the festival did the same with their partners but just a quick kiss. And then they left and cheered:"**hurray for the power of love!!"** Mikan was disgraced and was so shocked. Just when she was about to yell, she slowly heard what the music was saying. She suddenly felt calm.

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time

You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby...

You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on...)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

Always be my baby


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter XV:**

**Readers' Note: **okay people! This might be the last chapter! I just want to say thank you to all of you for reading my fan story. Just want to say thanks to my friend, senichio- san24 for reading as well! Hope to see you soon… oh yeah… please be reminded by this: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

The night didn't end. Ruka was happy but in the same time sad. Mikan and natsume finally worked out the situation. While they were going back, they saw ruka. Ruka decided to forget about what happened for he won't give up. Because maybe someday, Mikan will like him too. They just watched the people while they ate. They saw Hotaru dancing with her brother. But find the two of them funny…

**Mikan:** look at those two… they're not dancing…

**Ruka:** yeah, they're just stepping on each other's foot.

**Mikan:** what the heck… lets go dance together with Hotaru and the others!

Ruka went and asked Hotaru if they could join. While Mikan, she offered her hand to natsume.

**Mikan**: (offers hand) come one natsume… join us (smile)

**Natsume:** (accepts hand) …

They danced all night and laughed and had the greatest times of their lives! Anna, nonoko, Yuu, sumire, tsubasa, Misaki and the others went and joined them. And they we're so happy! Natsume said to Mikan:" **I won't take your answer as we didn't kiss because we did kiss"**. Mikan just smiled at the thought and continued.

**End**

**Note:** wait for my next story! --


End file.
